1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle assembly for refrigerators which keep foods and beverages in a frozen or very low temperature state to preserve their freshness.
2. Description of Related Art
Various door assemblies having a door handle for a refrigerator have been proposed.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-33115 discloses an example of a door assembly shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3.
As shown in the drawings, the door assembly comprises a door body 2 having a heat insulating core 6 and front and rear surface plates 3 and 4 covering the heat insulating core 6; and a gasket 7 mounted on a rear portion of the door body 2 for sealing the interior of the refrigerator by contacting a main body 1 of the refrigerator when the door assembly is closed. The gasket 7 is mounted on a connecting member 5 connecting a flange portion 3A of the plate 3 to the plate 4. The connecting member 5 is made of a synthetic resin and includes a groove 8 into which a base portion of the gasket 7 is inserted and supported, and a channel 12 fixedly inserted into a recess 11 formed on the rear portion of the heat insulating core 6. A coating seat 16 is coated on a surface of the heat insulating core 6 corresponding to the connecting member 5. Two connecting members 5 (and associated gaskets 7) can be in perpendicular relationship by means of a connecting piece 13 shown in FIG. 3.
A magnet 10 is installed in the gasket 7 so that the door 2 can tightly contact the main body 1, thereby preventing leakage of cooled air when the door assembly is closed.
In the above described door assembly, a handle 20 (see FIG. 2) is attached on the door body 2 and is not in cooperation with the gasket 7.
Since the gasket 7 is tightly contacted with the main body 1, an excessive amount of force must be exerted by the user to open the door to release the gasket 7 from the main body 1.